Tu seras mien
by Sujihiki
Summary: Il lui a tout pris. Comment va-t-il faire pour s'en sortir ? POV Harry. Death Fic.


_Titre : Tu seras mien_

_Auteur : Isahiah (bah ouais, logique ! XD)_

_Paring : HPDM (évidemment !)_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils sont tous à la sublissime JKR !_

_Résumé : Il lui a tout pris. Que va faire Harry pour s'en sortir ? POV Harry tout au long de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture ! xD_

_____________________________________________________________________

Tu m'as tout pris, tout ! Je dois faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Tant de douleur, de souffrance.

Tu m'as pris mon cœur. La première fois que je t'ai vu, dans le Poudlard Express, entouré de tes deux gorilles. Ton air hautain, la blondeur de tes cheveux, la couleur orage de tes yeux … Tout m'as attiré en toi. Et quand tu m'as tendu la main, je n'ai pas pu la prendre. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas être ton ami. Oh non, mais parce que j'avais peur de mes sentiments. Peur que tu me prennes pour un fou.

Alors j'ai fait comme si je te détestais. Tout au long des années, j'ai joué un rôle. Je préférais être ton rival que n'être rien pour toi. J'étais fou d'amour pour toi, et toi tu étais fou de haine. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas ? Alors j'espérais. J'espérais que tu ressente la même chose que moi. Que tu me dise que tu m'aimais. Que l'on arrête de se cogner, pour enfin s'aimer.

Et c'est-ce qui est arrivé. Au début j'ai cru que je rêvais, que c'était encore une de ces nuits où je ne faisait que rêver de toi. Je me rappelle très bien de ce jour là. Nous étions en sixième année et nous nous prenions encore la tête. Puis tout a dérapé, au lieu de te cogner, je t'ai embrassé. Et j'ai été horrifié. Horrifié de ce que je venais de faire. J'avais peur que tu me repousse et que tu te moques de moi. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu es juste parti. En emportant mon cœur, une fois de plus.

Puis tu as commencé à m'éviter. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je croyais que je te dégoûtais, que je te répugnais. Puis l'un de tes amis est venu me voir. Zabini je crois. Il m'a tout dit. Que tu étais amoureux de moi. Que tu m'évitais parce que tu avais peur de tes sentiments. Et que tu n' allais pas bien du tout.

Alors j'ai surmonté ma peur. Je suis allé te voir dans ta salle commune. Comment j'ai fait ? C'était facile. Zabini m'a donné le mot de passe. Il en avait marre de te voir dans cet état.

Je t'ai donc demandé pourquoi tu m'évitais. Tu m'as répondu que je te répugnais, mais je savais que c'était faux, Zabini m'avais tout dit. Et tu m'as avoué que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, que tu avais peur que notre baiser ne soit que mensonge. Parce que tu m'aimais. Vraiment. Je t'ai donc pris dans mes bras, pour te montrer à quel point je tenais à toi. Mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Tu était tellement obstiné que c'en devenait blessant. Je t'aimais comme un fou, mais tu ne le croyais pas. J'ai donc fait la seule chose qui pourrais te convaincre. Enfin, je l'espérais. Je suis monté sur une table et je t'ai avoué mon amour, devant tous les Serpentards. Devant Blaise.

Il est venu te parler. Te dire que tout cela était vrai, que je t'aimais plus que tout au monde. Et tu l'as cru. Parce que c'était ton meilleur ami. Il ne t'avais jamais menti. Alors tu t'es ouvert à moi. Et nous avons commencé à être heureux.

Au début c'était difficile, nous ne pouvions pas nous voir souvent à cause de Ron et Hermione. Ils auraient fait une syncope si ils avaient été au courant pour nous deux. Puis ils ont fini par le découvrir. Ne me demande pas comment, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Et ils on accepté. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi. Puis j'ai appris que Ron sortais avec Blaise, et qu'Hermione voyais Pansy. Eh oui, comment me reprocher de sortir avec un Serpentard s'ils font la même chose ? Nous avons donc cessé de nous cacher.

Puis tu m'as pris mon corps. Tu m'as fait tien. Cela faisait deux mois que nous sortions ensemble. Nous avons décidé de franchir le pas. Et j'ai été aux anges. Je suis devenu plus accro à toi que je ne l'étais déjà. J'en redemandais toujours plus, à chaque occasion.

Mais tu t'éloignais de plus en plus de moi, je le sentais. Tu faisais comme si de rien était, mais je n'étais pas dupe. J'ai donc décidé de te suivre quand tu sortais de ta salle commune en plein milieu de la nuit. Et j'ai découvert. J'ai découvert que tu allais voir ailleurs, qu'apparemment je ne te satisfaisait plus. Je t'ai surpris dans une salle de classe, avec un Serpentard de septième année. Et j'ai cru mourir. J'ai cru qu'une lame me transperçait le cœur. J'était fou de toi, tu m'as rendu fou tout court.

J'ai donc attendu dans ta chambre de préfet, sous ma cape d'invisibilité. J'ai attendu que tu te recouches. Tu avais le sourire aux lèvres. Et cela m'a dégoûté. De toi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu m'avais fait ça. Tu t'es vite endormis, je n'ai donc pas du patienter longtemps avant de faire ce que j'avais à faire. Je suis sorti de sous la cape et t'ai regardé dormir.

Cela fait une éternité que je te regardes, et je ne m'en lasse pas. Tu as l'air d'un ange comme ça. Pas comme d'habitude, quand tu mets ton masque froid et hautain. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le faire, mais je le dois. Pour arrêter les souffrances, les mensonges.

Je brandis le couteau que je tiens à la main (je l'ai récupéré dans les cuisines, avant de venir t'attendre). Et je m'apprête à donner le coup qui mettra fin à tes jours. Malheureusement, j'ai du faire trop de bruits. Tu ouvres les yeux et me demandes ce que je fait là. Je t'ai vu, enfoiré, avec ton Serpentard ! Tu oses me demander ce qu'il se passe ? Très bien, garde les yeux grands ouverts. Tu pourras voir ce qu'il en coûte de me mentir aussi aisément. Tu as beau me supplier, me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, que j'ai du mal voir, je n'en ai cure. Mon sourire s'élargit alors que ma main tombe. Tu hurles. Que c'est bon de t'entendre hurler ! Une ligne sombre se dessine sur ta gorge. Du sang. Tu es terrifié. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle expression sur ton si beau visage !

Mes sensation m'abandonnent. Le vide coule en moi alors que le Mort s'installe lentement en toi. Et là, je réalise. Je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je tué la seule personne à laquelle je tenais vraiment ? Parce qu'elle m'a trompé ? C'est idiot, je me rend enfin compte que ce n'est pas une raison valable.

Je monte sur le lit et te prend dans mes bras. Et j'éclate en sanglots. Mais c'est trop tard, la seule personne que j'aimais viens de mourir. Le couteau se lève de nouveau de lui-même. Je ne pourrai pas supporter la vie sans toi. Je m'inflige donc le même châtiment.

Je sens la Vie me quitter lentement. Tu m'as fait tien il y a quelques semaine, c'est maintenant mon tour de te faire mien. Pour l'Eternité. Je t'embrasse une dernière fois et me love contre ton flanc. J'attend la Mort, je suis prêt. Mais pourrons-être heureux pour toujours dans l'au-delà ? Je l'espère sincèrement.

_**FIN**_

_____________________________________________________________________

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents ! xD_


End file.
